


Underneath Nordic Skies

by CustardCreamies



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Holidays, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-28 03:25:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16715729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CustardCreamies/pseuds/CustardCreamies
Summary: It’s the summer break and Kimi and Valtteri have decided Sebastian has not experienced proper Finnish life and so they take him along with Pierre and Charles to a small rented cottage for the weekend where the three non-Finns experiences Finnish food, Finnish nature and also the horror of something called an ice sauna.





	Underneath Nordic Skies

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my entry for the F1 Big Bang. I had a lot of fun with this and I hope you guys enjoy! :D

“Are we there yet?”

That question was always going to be unavoidable, though Kimi had believed it would have been asked about an hour into the journey not thirty minutes.

Kimi glances behind him where Sebastian was sat next to two very bored looking young drivers. Pierre’s phone had died about ten minutes in and Charles’ had been accidentally packed into his bag, so the both of them were very lost without their devices.

Kimi had decided to invite Pierre and Charles on his, Valtteri and Sebastian’s little holiday after the two of them had admitted they had no plans for the summer break. Kimi thought it would be fun for them to join them, and also to watch Pierre freak out over spending a week with his racing hero. So far Pierre had been calm though and had managed to only give Sebastian heart eyes every hour or so. He was getting better at not squealing in happiness at being near him.

Kimi was taking them over to his summer cottage in Finland. The quiet picturesque cottage looked out over the lake and backed out onto the local woodland. It was far from the nearest town and Kimi had made sure to stock the cottage up with everything they would need beforehand.

Valtteri sighs softly in the seat next to Kimi and turns to the bored Pierre. “When I was growing up we looked out of the things called windows. You can find yours to your right.”

“There’s nothing to look at! It’s all trees!” Pierre whines, looking rather like a child then the twenty two year old he actually was.

“Oddly enough that entertained me as a child.” Valtteri rolls his eyes. “Seriously how are your generation going to survive without technology if it came to it?”

“I think they’d just die.” Sebastian shakes his head, taking out his phone and watching as Pierre’s eyes light up. “No Pierre you’re not having my phone. Besides I don’t have whatsup on it or whatever that is.”

“It’s Whatsapp and I just want to listen to music, please?” Pierre looks pleadingly at him.

Kimi sighs longsufferingly and opens up the glovebox and rummages inside of it until he finds what looks like to Pierre, a brick. “I’ve had this in my car from when my mother came to visit. You can use this to listen to music.” He hands Pierre the device.

“What is this?” Pierre asks with a frown as he looks over the device, which seems to contain a tape.

“It’s called a Walkman. It’s what we used to use to listen to music. Try it. Maybe you will learn something.” Kimi says with a smile.

Pierre still looks confused and turns the cassette player over, looking for where to turn it on. Charles leans over to take a look and Sebastian wordlessly plucks the Walkman from Pierre’s hands and effortlessly rewinds the tape before taking the earbuds and handing them to Pierre and Charles, who look at him like he’s just performed a magic trick. “Here, share these and get ready to go back to the 80s.”

The two youngsters take the earbuds and put one in each before Sebastian presses play. The tinny sound of Club Tropicana can be heard coming from the buds and Pierre and Charles look confused.

“This is a band called Wham and they were very big back in the day.” Sebastian says with a grin as he can see Charles gently nodding his head to the music.

For the rest of the car ride there is blissful silence only broken by the tinny sound of Wham and Pierre trying to stop himself singing along to Wake Me Up Before You Go Go.

* * *

The sun is lowering in the sky by the time the car pulls up outside the cottage and everyone scrambles out of the car eager to take a look at the place that would be their home for the next few days.

The cottage was made out of sturdy looking wood and looked out over the lake, the setting sun casted the pine wood in shadows and glinted off of the water. In short, it looked perfect.

Kimi and Valtteri give each other grins as Sebastian, Charles and Max look around in awe. “What do you think?”

“Kimi...this is incredible.” Sebastian whispers, a grin on his face as he walks around to the front door. “This is going to be an amazing weekend!”

“I’m glad you think so.” Kimi smiles as he motions for Valtteri to help him get the luggage out of the back of the car. The younger Finn follows him to the car and between them they carry some of the bags to the door of the cottage, allowing the others to explore.

Pierre and Charles set about exploring the lake, talking excitedly to each other as they make plans to sit out at the lake in the sun and maybe take a swim while Sebastian is busy walking around the cottage, taking it all in. It looked pretty perfect and peaceful. Just like Kimi and Valtteri had told him it would be.

“Sebastian! Can you come help please?” Kimi calls out with a smile as he gestures to the bags still left in the car.

Sebastian nods and jogs over, taking the last few bags out of the back and awkwardly closing the boot before following Kimi and Valtteri over to the front door.

Kimi places some of the bags down and takes out his key, unlocking the door and retaking the bags and heading inside the cottage.

Once inside Sebastian lets out a low whistle and looks around. “Wow….”

The inside of the cottage was made out of wood and looked warm and cosy. A log fire was set up in one corner and a small staircase lead upstairs to the bedrooms. In the living room was a huge TV connected up with a Playstation and a small selection of games, which would provide entertainment for Charles and Pierre. The cottage screamed warmth and comfort and Sebastian could feel the stress and tension of the season leave his shoulders as he takes in his surroundings.

“What do you think?” Kimi asks with a smile as he drops the bags down on a cosy looking corner sofa which was fitted with fur blankets.

“Incredible.” Sebastian whispers with a beaming smile as he looks around.

Valtteri and Kimi move over to him with a smile and Sebastian wordlessly takes their hands, pressing soft kisses to their foreheads. “Thank you.”

They grin at him happily, pleased to see Sebastian genuinely smile for once. Valtteri leans up first to press a gentle kiss to Sebastian’s lips before Kimi does the same, Sebastian utterly melting under the kisses. Their small tender moment is suddenly shattered by Charles and Pierre running into the cottage and making a beeline for their bags.

“Charger! Need my charger!” Pierre says in a panicked tone as he frantically searches through his bag and Charles through his own for his phone.

Kimi looks at Sebastian and Valtteri and rolls his eyes. “Should be ban technology on this trip?”

The other two look thoughtful and as soon as Pierre has his charger, Sebastian takes it from him.

“What? No, Sebastian give it back!” Pierre looks shocked as Sebastian holds out his hand.

“I want both of your phones now. You can have them back at the end of the trip. You should try to enjoy a week without them.” Sebastian says, looking expectant.

Pierre and Charles look horrified at Sebastian, but upon seeing Kimi and Valtteri handing their own phones to Sebastian the two of them follow suit reluctantly.

Sebastian takes everyone’s phones and places them up in a cupboard in the kitchen before moving back into the living room, clapping his hands expectantly. “Right come on everyone, let's unpack and get started on some dinner.” 

* * *

Once everyone has unpacked and chosen their rooms they all gather to the living room where Kimi announces he would be cooking dinner for everyone.

“Tonight you guys are going to try something Finnish.” He grins as he heads into the kitchen, missing the rather undelighted looks on the non-Finnish drivers faces.

“He’s not going to make us eat anything weird right?” Charles asks Pierre, looking concerned.

Pierre just shrugs, worried himself. He doesn’t want food poisoning.

“Will you guys relax? Kimi is an amazing cook.” Sebastian rolls his eyes at the two young drivers, but they both don’t miss the nervous expression on his face.

“He’s never given you Finnish food to try though.” Charles guesses and Sebastian huffs, knowing he was caught.

Valtteri chuckles and meets Kimi’s eye from across the kitchen. “Oh I trust Kimi to let us sample some amazing Finnish food.”

“Thank you, Val. Nice to have support from one of my boyfriends.” Kimi laughs softly, smile warm.

“Just don’t kill us.” Sebastian says under his breath, which earns him a sharp look from Valtteri.

“Hey, have some faith in us. We can cook you know.” The younger Finn tells him, earning him a sheepish look from Sebastian.

“I want my phone back.” Pierre declares, making Charles sigh wistfully. At least they’d be able to Google any of the weird crap Kimi would give them with their phones.

“Both of you shut up and let me work.” Kimi orders, shaking his head at them as he begins to take ingredients out of the cupboard to prepare the dinner.

* * *

Once Kimi has finished the food he calls everyone to the table to eat and presents everyone with a bowl of soup with some salmon in it.

“What is this?” Pierre asks with a frown as he dips his spoon into the green looking liquid.

“Lohikeitto.” Kimi answers with a smile. “Go on, try it.”

Pierre looks at Charles in fear for a second before he takes a spoonful, his eyes widening in surprise at the rather delicious taste.

At Pierre’s expression of amazement Charles takes his own spoonful and lets out a happy sounding hum. “This tastes amazing.”

Pretty soon the two of them are eating the food with gusto, enjoying the hearty broth.

Sebastian lets out a soft chuckle as he eats with the Finns. “You could have been so evil and given them Mykyrokka.”

“How do you know about Mykyrokka?” Kimi asks surprised.

“Antti tried to get me to eat it once. Never again.” Sebastian shakes his head, causing the Finns to laugh.

“I wanted the boys to have a good Finnish experience, not run from the hills from the food.” Kimi replies, watching as Pierre grabs his and Charles’ bowls and goes for a refill.

“I still don’t trust you. I know you two still have one or two tricks up your sleeve for this week.” Sebastian replies accusingly.

Kimi and Valtteri can only smile at each other.

* * *

After dinner everyone retires to the living room to watch a movie. Sebastian cuddled up between his two Finns and Charles on Pierre’s lap, trading small kisses with the Frenchman.

Pierre and Charles’ relationship was still very new, the two of them only having had their first date a few weeks ago. They were still shy around each other in the Paddock but out here in Finland with just Sebastian and the Finns they felt comfortable enough to display some affection.

Sebastian stretches out so that he's lying against Kimi’s chest and has his feet up on Valtteri’s lap, only half paying attention to the movie. It was nice and relaxing. There was no racing to think about and he was with the two people he loved most in the world. He had really needed this holiday.

Kimi wraps his arms around Sebastian and presses soft kisses to his head as Valtteri runs a hand over his legs, noting how relaxed and happy he had become. The title fight had really taken it out on the German and so this was why the Finns had arranged this trip, they needed Sebastian to take a moment to just relax and enjoy being with them.

“Kimi?” Charles calls out sleepily from his end of the sofa.

“Yes?” Kimi asks softly, resting his chin on top of Sebastian’s head.

“What are we doing tomorrow?” Charles asks curiously, leaning his head on Pierre’s shoulder to look at him better.

“I was thinking we could go to a sauna tomorrow.” The Finn replies, hiding his smile as Sebastian looks interested.

“A sauna?” Charles tilts his head, not looking too keen on it.

“Or if you promise to take your phones with you, you and Pierre could go for a walk or stay at the lake?” If Kimi was being honest he and Valtteri wanted to take Sebastian to the sauna alone.

“The lake sounds good. We wanted to do that.” Charles smiles warmly.

“Then it’s settled. You guys go to the lake and we’ll go to the sauna.” Kimi replies with a smile as he runs his fingers through Sebastian’s curls, he can tell the German is eager to go.

Charles nods and settles back snuggly onto Pierre, quietly making plans with him for their day out at the lake.

Kimi glances at Valtteri over Sebastian’s head and gives him a smirk. Oh Sebastian had no idea what he was in for. 

* * *

“I miss my phone.” Pierre sighs softly as he climbs into bed with Charles that night.

“It hasn’t been that bad.” Charles admits as he scoots over to snuggle down on Pierre’s chest.

“It hasn’t. But it feels weird not to have it.” Pierre replies, pulling the soft blankets up around them and cuddling Charles tightly.

“We’ll have them back tomorrow at the lake.” Charles reassures, “we can take photos and check on your adoring fans.”

“Oh give over.” Pierre laughs softly and kisses his head. “Tomorrow will be about us, I promise you, Mon Amour.”

Charles smiles softly and nods, shuffling until he was snuggled in with his nose in Pierre’s neck comfortably.

The two of them were just drifting off when they both hear a noise from beyond the wall behind their heads. Soft moans and groans, along with Sebastian enthusiastically calling Valtteri’s name.

“Oh god….” Pierre looks mortified and he gently moves Charles away from him and gets up, hunting around their room for something.

Charles watches him in sleepy confusion as Pierre finds the Walkman he had placed on the table and gets back into the bed, wordlessly handing an earbud to Charles.

Charles takes it and the two settle down. Pierre presses play and they let the sound of Wham cover up the obvious night time fun the other drivers were having.

* * *

The next morning arrives with a golden dawn. Breakfast is awkward and silent, Pierre quietly informing Sebastian and the Finns that they had heard them the night before. The three of them were suitably embarrassed and as Kimi washes up the plates he informs his boyfriends that maybe they’d need to lay off the sex until they got home, just because the walls didn’t seem well soundproofed. It made for quite an awkward atmosphere inside the house and to get away Sebastian decided to take some air, going for a morning run.

It was quite beautiful in Finland. Sebastian had always loved the forests and the nature in the country and as he ran he could feel the adrenaline pumping through his veins and the familiar burn in his legs. It took his mind off of how awkward breakfast had been.

He runs out into the middle of the forest and slows down, leaning against a tree to catch his breath and to drain water from his bottle. The early morning chorus was the only sound in the trees and Sebastian takes a moment to appreciate the beauty of the forest. The early morning sunlight casted dappled light down all around him, making the forest appear covered in golden light. It was peaceful, quiet. As far away from society as he could get. It was perfect.

He’s just about to move away from the tree and head back to the trail when he hears a sound in the bushes. Sebastian frowns and caps his water bottle before moving over slowly to the source of the noise. It was coming from behind a wall of foliage. Rustling and...clicking?

He edges just a little closer before the source of the noise appears. A giant black Capercaillie grouse. A male. Head raised and clicking aggressively.

Sebastian’s eyes widen and he slowly tries to back away, but the grouse is having none of it. This is his territory and no intruder was going to be let go of that easily. And so the bird gives chase, displaying its tail feathers as it chases after Sebastian. His wickedly sharp beak aims for Sebastian’s crotch as he moves away backwards. He only succeeds in falling over a tree root and falling on his arse. Panic claws up his throat as he tries to scramble away backwards on the forest floor, yelling in fear. “Get back...shit...please...get back.”

The bird still gives chase clicking and biting at his legs, making Sebastian throw his water bottle at it before he scrambles upright and runs, hard. The capercaillie though gives chase, still clicking as Sebastian runs back to the cottage yelling for help.

Kimi opens the door upon hearing Sebastian’s screaming, his eyes wide in fear as Sebastian zooms passed him and into the house. The German pulls Kimi back and slams the door shut hard. He leans against it, breathing hard and covered in sweat.

“Sebastian, what the fuck is going on?” Kimi asks in shock as Sebastian looks at the door in pure terror.

“There is a demon in those woods. A giant, clicking demon!” Sebastian replies, his commotion bringing Charles and Pierre out to investigate.

“A demon? What on earth do you mean?” Kimi frowns moving over to the door.

“Don’t open the fucking door, it will kill you!” Sebastian yells, looking freaked out, but Kimi being Kimi doesn’t listen and he opens the door anyway, looking amused when he sees the angry looking Capercaillie outside.

“Relax Sebby. I’ll take care of the demon.” Kimi laughs as he moves towards the grouse and makes a shooing motion at the bird, causing it to flee into the trees.

“How the hell did you do that?” Sebastian asks eyes wide.

“I’m Finnish.” Kimi answers with a grin, amused by Sebastian’s apparent fear of the bird. “They’re usually okay unless you’re in their territory.”

“They’re evil.” Sebastian insists, looking over his shoulder to check the demon bird had indeed gone.

“Just be thankful it wasn’t a bear.” Kimi replies as he shuts the front door, making Sebastian’s face pale.

“You have bears?!” He asks in a high pitched voice, causing the Finn to chuckle.

“Bears and wolves. Welcome to Finland. Now go and have a shower, you’re covered in crap and you stink.” Kimi tells him, smirking at him. He’s very much amused by Sebastian’s little encounter.

Sebastian pulls a face and does as he’s told knowing his Finns are taking him to the sauna today. It’s enough to make him forget about his encounter with the demon bird. For now.

* * *

Sebastian can barely contain his excitement as Kimi and Valtteri drive out onto the road and back towards town. The promise of a sauna had made him a hyperactive mess for most of the morning.

Of course, the German had been in a sauna before. He had gone with his Finns to one before and it had been a magical and...unforgettable...experience. They had really claimed that sauna as theirs that day.

However they were apparently not going to that sauna today. A new one had opened up that everyone was trying out and the Finns wanted Sebastian to try it too.

“So what’s so special about this sauna?” Sebastian asks curiously from the backseat, foot drumming anxiously on the floor. His boyfriends had been mysteriously hush hush about it.

“It’s a secret. But we promise you, you will love it.” Kimi replies, giving Valtteri a smile.

Sebastian watches their interaction curiously but doesn’t say anything. Trusting Kimi’s words. They’ve always given him amazing surprises in the past, why would this one be any different?

* * *

Kimi pulls up the car next to a stylish looking hotel and Sebastian frowns. “Why are we here? Where’s the Sauna?”

Kimi just smiles and gets out of the car with Valtteri following after him. Sebastian gets out too and follows them into the hotel. It’s quite posh and it’s located in the upper end of the town. It’s the sort of hotel that the rich and famous go to and it’s clear Kimi has already made reservations as they’re met by a porter who directs them down to the spa.

Sebastian’s curiosity is getting worse as they’re led down to the relaxation area and are handed fluffy towels.

The porter smiles at them. “Changing rooms are just down there and to your left, when you’re ready you can enter the sauna.”

Kimi smiles politely and nods. He moves into the changing room as directed by the porter and grins at his boyfriends. “Let’s get ready.”

* * *

Once all three have gotten stripped, Kimi leads them down to the sauna and gives Sebastian a grin. “Ready for this Kulta?”

Sebastian gives him an eager smile and the Finn opens the door, gesturing for him to go in first.

Sebastian does so and he stands dumbstruck in the doorway. “What the…”

Sebastian was used to saunas being made of wood and full of warmth. Not ones apparently made of ice and freezing cold, which this one was. The walls and ceiling were covered in layers of ice. The only thing that wasn’t was the benches.

“Welcome to the ice sauna.” Kimi says with a grin, amused as Sebastian starts to shiver.

“I am not going in there.” Sebastian firmly shakes his head. “No fucking way.”

“Oh come on Sebby! It’s an experience. You’d be a true Finn.” Kimi tells him seriously.

“Absolutely not. You cannot make me. It’s cold. I’m not going to do this.” Sebastian shakes his head.

“Not even if we promise you’d get a treat for it...say...being tied up and being taken care of by us?” Valtteri asks causally.

This makes Sebastian pause and the Finns smirk. They had him.

Wordlessly Sebastian moves into the freezing room and sits on the bench, shivering with the fluffy towel on his lap. The Finns follow him inside and press close to his sides as Kimi pulls the door shut and they’re left in the rather cold room.

After around twenty minutes Sebastian begins to talk, his teeth chattering. “Yo...yo...you b-b-both owe..me...me a pr--proper sauna.”

The Finns just chuckle, seeming unbothered that Sebastian was freezing to death and they weren't. They were Finnish the cold didn’t bother them. Not one little bit.

Once their sauna session was finished the Finns help Sebastian up and they get changed, giving him small kisses and affection as a thank you for facing the evil ice sauna.

“You still owe me.” Sebastian murmurs, still not able to feel half of his body.

“We know. We know.” Valtteri soothes gently, pressing a kiss on the top of his head. “But for now let’s go home and we can warm you by the fire with some hot chocolate, hmmm?”

Sebastian’s eyes light up and he nods gently. “I’d like that.”

Gently the two Finns take his hands and they walk out of the spa with him in between them comfortingly. It had not been the sauna experience Sebastian had wanted, but it had been something new for him to try. Besides the Finns had promised to take care of him for this, and he knows his Finns. He would be in for a treat.

* * *

Once the car pulls up outside the cottage Sebastian gets out, glad to finally be home. He stretches with a tired sigh and walks towards the house with the Finns, stopping when he hears the menacing clicking again. He turns around slowly, his breath caught in his throat as the capercaillie appears, clicking again and displaying for him.

“KIMI!” Sebastian yells trying to back away once more and the grouse moves closer, the red around its eyes making it look ready to outright murder him.

Kimi is there instantly, making another shooing motion and the grouse gives an angry click but moves off into the trees.

“See? It came back for me! It hates me like Fernando does! I bet it is Fernando! He’s come as a grouse to torment me!” Sebastian exclaims looking fearful.

“Sebby will you relax? I think I know why it’s so fond of you.” Kimi says, lips pursed as he attempts to hold in his laughter.

“Why? Why is he so fond of me?” Sebastian asks, heart beating wildly in his chest.

“Because it’s mating season and the grouse probably thinks you’d make a good mate.” Kimi replies as Valtteri snorts with laughter. “The tail raising? It’s a mating ritual. He’s trying to impress you.”

Sebastian looks at Kimi gobsmacked. “You’ve lost your mind, Kimi! I’m not even a grouse! It can’t seriously think I’m its mate?”

“Love is blind.” Kimi replies with a shrug. “Animals sometimes can’t tell the difference between an actual member of its own species and a human. To him you’re a grouse.”

“I am not a grouse and he should leave me alone.” Sebastian huffs, looking petunent.

Kimi just laughs. “Well just let me know when you begin to grow feathers and start clicking.”

Valtteri lets out a laugh at Kimi’s remark, shaking his head and following Kimi into the cottage where Charles and Pierre are playing on the Playstation.

Sebastian takes a moment to pause, looking into the trees leading into the woods. He swears he can feel the presence of Fernando the capercaillie lurking within the trees, just waiting to strike at Sebastian again. Sebastian shivers and moves into the house, feeling the evil presence of the devil grouse even when he shuts the front door.

* * *

The next morning is another beautiful dawn. Sebastian is used to waking up with the traffic and the hustle and bustle of the city. Not with the quiet of birdsong and the golden sunlight streaming into the room.

He yawns softly and stretches out between his two Finns, who murmur softly as he moves.

“Sebby, sleep. It’s early.” Kimi mumbles tiredly, hand reaching to pull him in closer.

Sebastian sighs softly. “I want a run Kimi. You know I like my early mornings.”

“What about Fernando?” Kimi tiredly replies, making Sebastian snort. Of course Kimi would start calling the demon grouse that.

“I should be safe...I think.” But Sebastian doesn’t sound confident of his chances in the woods.

“I’ll come with you.” Valtteri tells him sleepily. “I love early morning runs before races and I really should take a chance to explore the woods.”

“Thank you, Val.” Sebastian says softly, sitting up in bed and yawning softly, stretching his muscles.

Valtteri watches him with half interested eyes and follows him out of bed to get dressed, finding a workout shirt and a pair of shorts in his bag.

Sebastian is less serious about his running regime and just pulls out comfortable sweats and one of Kimi’s shirts. Once the two of them are ready they both kiss Kimi goodbye and head downstairs, opening the front door and breathing in the soft sweet smelling early morning air.

They set off along the trail together, going at a gentle pace. The only sound to be heard the gentle call of the birdsong, the crunch of the leaves beneath their feet and the harsh rise and fall of their breath as they followed the trail

Sebastian is still wary and he keeps glancing around as they jog. Valtteri is infinitely amused by Sebastian’s obvious terror of the evil Fernando bird coming back to attack him. After a few more minutes of jogging Valtteri decides to take a breather and he and Sebastian lean against a tree to catch their breaths, draining their water bottles.

Sebastian turns to face Valtteri once he’s caught his breath and he smirks, pushing him back up against the tree for kisses. Valtteri happily accepts the kisses, kissing him back eagerly. His hands move to run up the German’s shirt, making him shiver despite the warm morning air.

Sebastian pulls out of the soft kisses and ducks his head, paying attention to Valtteri’s neck and leaving soft kisses to his skin, making the Finn utter a soft moan.

Sebastian continues to kiss at his skin, making a soft contented sound. He’s leaving a small lilac bruise near his collarbone when Valtteri lets out the softest shocked gasp. “Oh Sebby, Sebby look!”

Sebastian pulls back at the awe in his voice and turns to look, a soft sound escaping him when he sees the two tiny little wolf cubs come into view. They creep along the undergrowth, ears flattered as they try to pass without being noticed, but of course they’ve been spotted.

Sebastian watches, freezing when the cubs turn their heads towards his movement and flatten themselves to the ground with eyes wide with fear.

Sebastian slowly crouches down and makes a soft soothing noise, “It’s okay. I won’t hurt you.”

One of the cubs flicks its ear and curiously begins to approach him, causing Sebastian’s heart to beat faster in his chest. Maybe not all the wildlife here was out to kill him. The cub creeps a little closer, belly brushing the floor and is only a few steps away from him when there’s a sharp sounding bark in the trees and a large grey she-wolf appears. She stands a few meters away and flicks her ear, her huge yellow eyes on the two drivers as the cubs quickly run back to her and safety. The she-wolf gathers her cubs to her side and takes off deeper into the forest, leaving two awed drivers in her wake.

Sebastian finally lets out the breath he had been holding and turns to Valtteri, his eyes sparkling. Valtteri holds a similar wonderstruck look in his eyes, a beaming smile on his face. Sebastian gets up slowly and moves over to Valtteri, gently taking his hand in his.

They decide to walk back to the cottage, enjoying the golden dappled sunshine and the calls of the birds in the trees. For once the woods seemed beautiful and full of life. The golden woods. Sebastian thinks to himself, a grin as bright as the sun on his face.

Sebastian sees the beautiful woodland. Valtteri sees the beautiful man next to him, cast in the light of the sun with a look of utter happiness on his face. Valtteri decides he’s going to memorise this moment and remember it for the rest of his life.

* * *

The final day of their stay soon arrives and Pierre decides he and Charles need to spend it at the lake.

While Sebastian and Kimi and Valtteri had spent the week having fun, the boys had chosen to just relax. They mostly spent time at the lake, skipping stones and lazing at the shore. They had needed this. Time together.

It was of course, a surprise when they had entered a relationship together. For the both of them. There had been mutual attraction between them, but it had never been acted upon. It was only after Silverstone and after they had both lamated together over their disaster of a race that they had decided to pursue a relationship.

They had kept it hush in the paddock, only letting The Finns and Sebastian know. They were not sure they were ready for the whole world to know. Not just yet anyway. They knew one day though they would be and when that day came it would be on their terms and theirs alone.

“Would you live here?” Pierre asks softly as he lies against Charles’ chest, looking out over the water.

“If I could. It’s peaceful. But I grew up in Monaco and I know nothing else but that city.” Charles murmurs and Pierre nods, stretching out luxuriously.

“Can we come back here though?” Pierre asks softly, looking up at him.

Charles gives him a soft smile. “If Kimi says yes, we will. I’ve enjoyed it here.”

“Just us.” Pierre murmurs.

“No one around but the lake and the wildlife.” Charles says softly.

Pierre hums softly, his eyes soft and warm as he leans up for gentle loving kisses. Charles kisses him back, melting into Pierre as they lazily kiss. The only sounds around them are the soft calls of birds in the trees and the sound of the lake lapping on the shore. Pierre pulls back to look at Charles with a soft smile on his face. “I love you.”  
“I love you too.” Charles murmurs, gently brushing Pierre’s hair out of his eyes as the Frenchman cuddles back down on Charles’ chest. His eyes are slowly closing to the soft lapping of the lake at the shore when the bushes move. The boys freeze and turn to the source of the noise and the Capercaillie appears making that awful clicking noise.

“IT’S FERNANDO!” Pierre yells in fright as he scrambles to his feet, racing away with Charles as the grouse gives chase with it’s awful clicking sound.

Sebastian is frightened to death by the boys storming into the cottage and bolting shut the door, their eyes wide in panic. “Charles? Pierre? Just what the hell is going on?!”

“You were right...that grouse...the Fernando one...evil.” Pierre gets out, panting and out of breath.

Sebastian turns to the two rather bewildered looking Finns and grins. “I told you that thing was evil! The boys agree with me!”

Kimi and Valtteri just look at him, bemused by the boys fright and Sebastian’s smugness.

“That’s one thing I’m not going to miss.” Sebastian declares as he makes the boys a cup of tea to soothe their started nerves, “that devil bird.”

Kimi chuckles and looks at him. “So what would you rather? Lewis winning the title OR meeting Fernando the grouse and winning the title yourself?”

Sebastian mulls the choices over and replies, “Lewis winning the title. Hands down. At least he won’t try to rip my balls off.”

Pierre almost spits out his tea at his words, eyes wide and Kimi cannot help but laugh.

“Awww I thought you’d do anything to win for Ferrari.” Kimi grins.

“Fernando the grouse is evil and nothing you say can change my mind.” Sebastian replies firmly.

Kimi just quietly sips his tea, not responding. But his eyes say it all.

* * *

The next day Sebastian helps Kimi pack up their bags in the back of the car, everyone ready to head home.

“Did you enjoy yourself?” Kimi asks softly, a smile playing on his lips.

“I did. I really did.” Sebastian says with a grin. “Even the ice sauna.”

Kimi laughs softly. “We’ll make a Finn of you yet, Sebby.” He closes the boot of the car and sighs softly. “Time to hit the road.”

Everyone climbs into the car almost reluctantly, a subdued air around them as Kimi starts the long drive back to civilisation.

They’re almost half an hour into the three hour drive when Pierre whines softly, “I’m bored.”

Sebastian sighs, takes out his phone and brings up Spotify. He finds a playlist and presses play.

Instantly the car fills with the sound of wham and everyone joins in to Wake Me Up Before You Go Go enthusiastically.

As car disappears down the beaten track and away from the cottage, the sound of the forest becomes the only sound once more. Fernando the grouse steps out from the trees, watching the car leave.

He’d have his revenge. He doesn’t know how, but he will. He would find Sebastian and he would kill him. Sebastian had every right to be afraid.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment/kudo if you enjoyed! :D


End file.
